With the development of mobile terminals, mobile terminals tend to have more and more functions for users. In daily use of a mobile terminal, a user may have a demand to introduce a function on the mobile terminal to another user in a remote place. Therefore, how to facilitate the user to introduce a function on the mobile terminal to another user in a remote place more clearly and conveniently is a critical issue for improving user experience.